Total Eclipse of the heart?
by Rockabella
Summary: Songfic:  Draco kommt nach Hause und findet einen Brief von Harry. Nach 7 Jahren bricht plötzlich seine Welt zusammen... Kann es ein Happy End geben?   HDSlsh


**Disclaimer: **Mir gehören keiner der Charaktere des Harry Potter Universums, sie gehören alle J.K. Rowling. Außerdem gehört mir nicht der Song Total Eclipse of the heart, diese Rechte gehören mir auch nicht.

**Summary:** Draco kommt nach Hause und findet einen Brief von Harry. Nach 7 Jahren bricht plötzlich seine Welt zusammen... Kann es ein Happy End geben?

**Rating:** T

**A/N:** So das hier ist meien erste Fanfiction und somit auch meine erste Songfic. Ich habe mir große Mühe gegeben den Song in die Story einzubauen, ich hoffe mir ist es gelungen. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE HEART**

_**  
**_** Turnaround, every now and then I get a  
little bit lonely and you're never coming around**

**Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears**

**Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by**

**Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes**

**Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart**

Traurig rutschte er an der Bettkante hinunter, bis er auf dem Boden saß. Seine Beine an die Brust gezogen und den Kopf in den Armen verborgen. Der Brief, der seine Welt gerade zum Stillstand gebracht hatte, lag noch immer leicht zerknüllt in seiner linken Hand. Leise waren Schluchzer zuhören, die mit jeder Minute lauter wurden, doch was machte es schon, das Haus war leer, obwohl es eigentlich zwei Eigentümer besaß. Der eine saß am Rand des großen Bettes und weinte bitterlich, der andere war verschwunden, spurlos.

Es kam dem Blonden wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als er langsam den Kopf hob und mit geröteten Augen durchs Zimmer blickte. Es war schon dunkel, doch trotzdem konnte er erkennen, was alles in ihrem Zimmer nicht stimmte. Obwohl war es noch ihr Zimmer, seitdem er weg war? Betrübt schweifte sein Blick zum geräumigen Kleiderschrank, der noch immer offen stand. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass die Hälfte der Sachen fehlte. Einige seiner Klamotten waren über den Boden verteilt, genau so wie einige Bilderrahmen und Briefe. Wieder stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen, als er die Briefe sah. Sofort dachte der blondhaarige wieder an den Brief, den er noch immer leicht zerknüllt in seiner Hand hielt. Nur langsam lockerte sich sein Griff um das Stück Pergament, um sanft mit der anderen Hand über das Geschriebene zufahren. Noch einmal las er die Worte, die für ihn so unwirklich klangen.

_ Lieber Draco,_

_es tut mir wirklich leid, dass du nun das Haus leer vorfindest aber ich denke, so ist es das Beste. Die letzten Wochen haben mir gezeigt, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Wir hatten wundervolle 7 Jahre zusammen aber wir leben einfach nicht mehr miteinander sondern nur noch nebeneinander her._

_Es tut mir leid aber von nun an gehen unsere Leben getrennte Wege._

_Alles Gute, Harry._

Wieder konnte Draco die Tränen nicht zurückhalten, die sich langsam in seinen grauen Augen gebildet hatten. Nach einem kurzen Moment wischte er sich entschlossen die Tränen aus den Augen und stand seufzend auf. „Keine Träne mehr für dich, - du Idiot." Ihm war bewusst, dass Harry nicht zurückkommen würde, nicht nach den letzten gemeinsamen Wochen. Noch immer sah er den verletzten Blick in Harrys Augen nach ihrem letzten Streit vor sich.

Es war erst gestern gewesen. Harry war noch immer ganz aufgeregt, als Draco nach Hause gekommen war. Freudig berichtete der Ex-Gryffindor, dass er die Chance hatte zum Ganz Hohen Tier der internationalen Vereinigung von Zauberern zu werden. Natürlich hätte Draco sich mit ihm freuen sollen/müssen aber stattdessen war ein handfester Streit entstanden. Harry wollte diese berufliche Herausforderung annehmen und Draco wollte nicht, dass Harry ständig auf Reisen sein würde. Der Streit endete, indem sich Harry entschied das Amt anzunehmen und Draco auf der Couch im geräumigen Wohnzimmer schlief.

Ohne ein Wort zu wechseln waren sie am nächsten Morgen aufgestanden und zu ihren jeweiligen Arbeiten gegangen.

Und nun? Nun stand Draco alleine vor den Trümmern seiner Beziehung, von der er kein so plötzliches Ende erwartet hatte. „Scheiße", hallte durchs leere Haus.

Achtlos feuerte er Harrys Brief auf die Kommode und hob wütend seine auf dem Boden verstreuten Klamotten auf. Er hängte sie zurück in den Schrank, wo jetzt mehr als genug Platz für seine Sachen war, seitdem Harrys Kleidung fehlte. Für einen Augenblick hielt er inne und betrachtete die Leere im Schrank. Der Ex-Slytherin besaß schon immer mehr Klamotten als Harry, doch Harry ließ eine unglaubliche Leere zurück, nicht nur im Kleiderschrank, wie Draco betrübt feststellen musste.

Bevor er die Briefe zurück in ihre Box packte, ließ er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes den Raum mit Licht erhellen. Schnell suchte er die Briefe zusammen und packte sie weg. Es waren alte, man könnte fast sagen Liebesbriefe, die sie sich geschrieben hatten, kurz nachdem sie zusammen gekommen waren und sich doch trennen mussten.

Ihr siebtes Schuljahr war zu Ende gegangen und beide hatten ihre UTZ ohne Probleme bestanden. Doch Draco musste zurück nach Malfoy Manor und Harry zu seinen Muggelverwandten, offiziell standen sie immer noch auf verschiedenen Seiten des bevorstehenden Krieges. Kaum einer wusste von ihrer geheimen Beziehung, nur ihre engsten Freunde wie Hermine, Ron, Pansy und Blaise waren eingeweiht worden.

Schnell versuchte Draco die Gedanken an ihre Vergangenheit zu verdrängen. Er wollte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie verliebt sie noch kurz nach der Schule gewesen waren und die Briefe erinnerten ihn definitiv daran.

Genau so, wie das Bild, was er nun aufhob. Das Glas war zersprungen, wahrscheinlich durch den Aufprall, doch dem Foto und dem Rahmen waren nichts passiert. Obwohl er das Foto eigentlich schnell an seinen ursprünglichen Platz auf Harrys Nachtschrank zurück stellen wollte, betrachtete er es doch und versank wieder in Erinnerungen.

Das Foto entstand kurz nach dem Endkampf mit Voldemort. Beide waren gerade in ihr gemeinsames Haus eingezogen. Auf dem Bild war zu erkennen, wie sie auf der gemütlichen roten Couch im Wohnzimmer lagen. Harry lag in Dracos Armen und schlief schon fast. Der Draco auf dem Foto zog gerade ihre Decke über Harry und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Anschließend strich er noch eine widerspenstige Strähne aus Harrys Gesicht, worauf der Foto-Harry zu lächeln begann.

War ihre beste Zeit wirklich schon vorbei, fragte sich Draco innerlich und legte das Bild verkehrt herum zurück auf den Nachtschrank. Sie waren wirklich einmal glücklich gewesen aber in letzter Zeit… Sie hatten häufig wegen Kleinigkeiten gestritten. Das einzig harmonische an das sich Draco in den letzten Wochen erinnern konnte, war der Sex. Aber reichte das aus, um glücklich zu sein? „Nein, bestimmt nicht.", antwortete er einsichtig auf seine eigene Frage.

**Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit restless and I dream of something wild **

**Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms **

**Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry **

**Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes **

**Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart**

Er war gerade dabei die letzten Scherben vom Boden zu kehren, als ihn ein picken an der Scheibe aus den Gedanken riss. Nur langsam sah er auf und erkannte sofort seine Eule Shadow. Ohne zu zögern legte er die Scherben beiseite und öffnete seiner Eule das Fenster. Diese flog sofort zu ihrem Platz und schaute ihn fragend an. Der Blonde seufzte jedoch nur einmal, schloss das Fenster und ließ die Glasscherben mit seinem Zauberstab verschwinden, bevor er zu Shadow trat. (Warum war er eigentlich nicht schon vorher drauf gekommen, die Scherben mit Magie zu beseitigen?!)

Als Draco auf Shadow zuging, trafen sturmgraue Augen auf bernsteinfarbene. Ohne den Blick abzuwenden, strich Draco behutsam über die schwarzen Federn seines Uhus.

Mit ihrem schwarzen Gefieder war Shadow eher eine Seltenheit unter den Uhus.

„Es tut mir leid aber Hedwig wird heute nicht kommen. - Nie wieder.", erklärte er seiner Eule und strich dabei weiter über ihr Gefieder. Shadow schuhute darauf nur und hob leicht ihr Bein, an dem ein Brief gebunden war. Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco den Brief und band ihn ihr ab. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Aussetzer, was wäre, wenn der Brief von Harry kam? Doch schnell erkannte der Ex-Slytherin, dass dem nicht so war. Blaise hatte ihm eine kurze Mitteilung zukommen lassen, das er morgen bei ihm im Laden vorbeischauen wolle.

Erleichtert doch auch traurig setzte sich Draco auf seine Hälfte des Bettes. Wie sehr hatte er gehofft, Harry würde einen Brief schreiben, indem stand alles würde wieder gut werden… Doch solch ein Brief würde nie kommen, dessen war er sich sicher.

Niedergeschmettert legte er sich zurück auf die Kissen, wobei ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Wie soll ich das nur ohne Harry schaffen? Draco war immer einsam gewesen, bis Harry in sein Leben trat und nun war auch dieser wieder weg. Wieder fühlte er diese betäubende Einsamkeit, diese Leere, die ihn von innen heraus aufzufressen drohte.

Verzweifelt weinte er sich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Traum / Flashback

Die Sonne blendete ihn und für einen kurzen Moment war er sich nicht sicher, wo er war. Er hielt die Augen wieder geschlossen und lauschte dem rauschenden Meer, den fliegenden Möwen und entfernten Kinderstimmen.

„Bist du wieder wach?", fragte ihn eine sanfte Stimme. Noch bevor er antworten konnte, bemerkte Draco durch geschlossene Augen wie sich ein Schatten vor sein Gesicht schob und Arme sich auf seiner Brust abstützen.

„Hmm, ich weiß nicht, will ich denn wach sein?" Ein leises Lachen war von Harry zu hören, bevor er sich vorbeugte um Draco einen kurzen aber zarten Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen.

„Wenn du nicht krebsrot werden willst, mein Süßer, solltest du vielleicht aufstehen und deinen Traumkörper in den Schatten bewegen.", erklärte Harry und trug dabei ein freches Grinsen im Gesicht.

Draco, der mittlerweile die Augen geöffnet hatte, bemerkte dies natürlich. Schnell drehte er sich und Harry herum und lag nun auf dem etwas Kleinerem.

„Ich hab also einen Traumkörper?", fragte Draco und drückte dabei Harrys Handgelenke über seinen Kopf in den Sand.

„Wenn er nicht gerade krebsrot von der Sonne ist, schon.", grinste Harry und drückte Draco einen kurzen aber intensiven Kuss auf den Mund.

„Na warte…", war das einzige was Draco noch sagte, bevor er Harry hochriss und Richtung Meer zog. Noch bevor Harry protestieren konnte, landete er mit einem lauten Platschen im Wasser.

Harry hatte sich jedoch schnell wieder gefangen, zog Draco hinter sich her ins Wasser und leitete eine wilde Wasserschlacht ein.

Traum/Flashback Ende

Erschrocken fuhr Draco aus dem Schlaf. Sein Herz pochte rasend schnell, während sein Körper noch überzogen von kaltem Schweiß war. Die sonst so seidigen blonden Haare klebten ihm an der Stirn.

Nur langsam beruhigte sich sein Körper, doch seine Seele musste traurig feststellen, dass die andere Betthälfte noch immer leer war. Harry war weg, er konnte ihn nicht mehr umarmen, wenn er traurig war, nicht mehr küssen, wenn er Sehnsucht hatte. Er war alleine und es würde nie wieder so sein wie in seinem Traum. Wahrscheinlich würde er nie wieder so glücklich sein wie in ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Urlaub.

Es war eigentlich noch zu früh, um aufzustehen, doch er wusste er würde nun keinen Schlaf mehr finden. Mit den Gedanken ganz wo anders, ging er ins Bad und nahm eine eiskalte Dusche. Es machte ihm irgendwie bewusst noch lebendig zu sein.

Zum Frühstück trank er nur eine Tasse Kaffee und machte sich dann frühzeitig auf den Weg in seinen kleinen Laden. Zu Hause erinnerte ihn ja doch nur alles an Harry und er hatte den kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer, dass seine Arbeit ihn vielleicht ablenken würde.

٭ ٭ ٭

Er apperierte direkt ins Hinterzimmer, wo er die verschiedensten Zaubertränke braute. Schnell kontrollierte er einige brodelnde Kessel bevor er seinen Mantel ablegte und die Post durchblätterte. Unter den Briefen befanden sich jedoch nur Rechnungen und neue Bestellungen, kein Brief von Harry. Traurig seufzte er, obwohl Draco eigentlich bewusst war, dass Harry nicht schreiben würde.

Den Vormittag verbrachte er damit, seine Regale aufzuräumen, Phiolen neu zu beschriften oder Kunden zu bedienen. Seit nun mehr 5 Jahren besaß er diesen kleinen Laden in der Winkelgasse, wo er Zaubertränke aller Art verkaufte. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn gewesen, überhaupt zu arbeiten, denn wer stellte schon einen ehemaligen Todesser ein, auch wenn er bereits vor dem Krieg die Seite gewechselt hatte? Sobald die Leute sein Dunkles-Mal sahen, wurde er in eine Schublade mit den anderen Todessern gesteckt und missachtet.

Gegen Mittag war Draco schon wieder völlig am Ende mit seinen Nerven, wobei sich seine Gedanken permanent um Harry drehten. Er bekam noch nicht einmal mit, wie sich die Tür zu seinem Laden öffnete und ein erstaunter schwarzer Mann eintrat.

Noch bevor dieser etwas sagte, stellte er zwei Tüten mit Essen auf den Tisch, an dem der Blonde noch immer saß. „Du siehst furchtbar aus Draco, was ist passiert?", fragte Blaise ohne dabei seinen besten Freund aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Draco gab keine Antwort, ihm rann nur eine einzelne Träne über die Wange. Er konnte nicht glauben, immer noch Tränen für seine einst große Liebe übrig zu haben. Er war doch eigentlich nicht der Mensch, der groß Gefühle zeigte. Und doch kam wieder der gesamte Schmerz in ihm hoch und er wünschte sich es wäre endlich vorbei.

Blaise machte sich währenddessen noch größere Sorgen um seinen Freund. Eigentlich wollte er ein paar unbeschwerte Stunden mit Draco verbringen aber seinem Zustand zu urteilen, stand Draco kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch.

„Blaise er ist weg. Einfach weg.", schluchzte Draco und brach nun endgültig in Tränen aus. „Wer ist weg?", Blaise konnte ihm nicht ganz folgen. „Harry – Er, er hat mich verlassen." Blaise stand der Mund offen, hatte er da gerade richtig gehört. Harry Potter, der Junge, der für das Gute kämpfte, hat Draco von einen auf den anderen Tag verlassen?

Plötzlich fühlte sich Blaise hilflos und wusste nicht genau, wie er seinem Freund helfen konnte. Dieser hatte sich mittlerweile auf seinem Sessel zusammengekauert und weinte herzzerreißend. Ohne weiteres Zögern ging Blaise um den Schreibtisch herum und setzten sich auf die Lehne, um Draco in eine sanfte Umarmung zu ziehen. Draco, der sonst wenig Gefühle in der Gegenwart anderer zeigt, leistete keinen Wiederstand und schluchzte nun an Blaise Schulter. Er fühlte sich so hilflos und allein.

Während er sich langsam wieder an Blaise Schulter beruhigte, wanderte seinen Gedanke wieder zu ihrem letzten Abend. Grüne Augen tauchten vor seinen eigenen auf und zeigten so viel Enttäuschung und Unverständnis.

„Ich muss hier raus.", erklärte Draco und steuerte hastig zur Tür seines Zaubertränkeladens. Nach einem kurzen Moment folgte Blaise ihm auf die belebte Straße. Vergessen, war das Essen, das noch immer unberührt auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Kurz nachdem Blaise den Laden verschlossen hatte, sah er Draco gerade noch um die nächste Ecke biegen. Er wusste er durfte seinen Ex-Schulkameraden jetzt nicht alleine lassen.

٭ ٭ ٭

** And I need you now tonight**

**And I need you more than ever**

**And if you'll only hold me tight**

**We'll be holding on forever**

**And we'll only be making it right**

**Cause we'll never be wrong together**

**We can take it to the end of the line**

**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time**

**I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark**

**We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks**

**I really need you tonight**

**Forever's gonna start tonight**

**Forever's gonna start tonight**

Blaise hatte den ganzen Tag mit Draco verbracht. Irgendwann würde Draco sich dafür bedanken, immerhin war er den Tag über nicht gerade einfach. Seine Stimmung hatte ständig zwischen Trauer, Verzweiflung und Wut gewechselte. So hatte er Blaise nicht nur einmal angeschrieen.

Doch nun war er wieder alleine, saß im Wohnzimmer und starte mit leerem Blick in das prasselnde Feuer. Er fühlte sich so einsam ohne Harry und wünschte sich verzweifelt, dass dieser doch hier bei ihm wäre, ihn in den Arm nehmen würde und einfach für immer halten könnte.

Weiterhin starte er ins Feuer und konnte seine Gedanken einfach nicht von Harry abbringen. Das Feuer wurde immer kleiner als der Blonde kurzzeitig die Augen schloss.

Wieder sah er sich und Harry am Strand. Doch das Bild verblasste schnell und es hinterließ nichts als Dunkelheit. Traurig rann ihm eine einzelne Träne die Wange hinunter. Er versuchte sich krampfhaft vorzustellen, dass Harry neben ihm stünde und ihn gleich in den Arm nehmen würde. Er bildete sich sogar ein eine Hand seine Wange entlang streichen zu fühlen, doch sobald er die Augen öffnete war dort nichts. Einzig das kleine Feuer knisterte vor sich hin und erhellte den Raum in ein schummriges Licht.

Er wusste selbst nicht so genau warum er es tat, aber er griff wie schon so oft am heutigen Tag zum Tagespropheten und schaute sich die Titelseite an. Unaufhörlich grinsten und winkten ihm ein Harry und Draco auf dem Bild zu. Wobei der Bild-Draco etwas sauer drein blickte, als hätte es zu vor mit dem Bild-Harry eine Auseinandersetzung gegeben. Auch Bild-Harry sah so aus als unterdrücke er Wut. Es war ein älteres Bild und doch passte es perfekt zum Artikel. Wieder las er:

HARRY POTTER TRENNT SICH NACH SKANDAL VON DRACO MALFOY

Seit einer nun fast achtjährigen Beziehung hat sich der Bezwinger von Du-weißt-schon-wem Harry Potter nach einem großen Streit von Draco Malfoy getrennt. Nach monatelanger Streiterei sei nun laut Freunden das Fass übergelaufen. Angeblich hat Harry Potter seinen einst Verlobten mit einem anderen Mann in flagranti erwischt. Nach nicht bestätigten Quellen soll der Geliebte von Draco Malfoy kein anderer als Cormac McLaggen gewesen sein. Dieser hat bekanntlich noch eine Rechnung mit Harry Potter offen, da Harry damals die Position des Hüters an seinen Freund Ron Weasley vergeben hatte, obwohl er schlechter gewesen sei.

Noch vor nicht all zu langer Zeit berichtete Harry Potter in einem Live-Interview wie perfekt es mit Draco Malfoy sei. Aus genau diesem Grund hatte Harry Potter seinem Freund im letzten Frühjahr einen romantischen Heiratsantrag vor dem gesamten Ministerium gemacht. Die Hochzeit hätte im nächsten Jahr um Weihnachten stattgefunden.

Rita Kimkorn

Wieder liefen Draco Tränen über die Wange. Es war schon schlimm genug mit der Trennung fertig zu werden, doch nun wusste es die gesamte Zaubererwelt und hielt ihn für den Idioten der alles verbockt hatte. Dabei hatte er McLaggen seit der Zeit in Hogwarts nicht mehr gesehen.

Ein verzweifeltes Lachen verließ seinen Mund als er aufstand und sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. Die Zaubererwelt war nie damit einverstanden gewesen, dass ihr Goldjunge schwul war und sich auch noch mit einem ehemaligen Todesser einließ.

Aber er hat mich wirklich geliebt und ich liebe ihn noch immer, stellte Draco bekümmert fest und schmiss den Tagespropheten ins Feuer. Kurz entstand eine Stichflamme, bevor das Papier langsam in sich zerfiel.

„Verdammt, ich brauche dich doch so sehr, heute, für immer.", es war nicht viel mehr als ein Flüstern und doch durchschnitt es die stille im Haus.

Vielleicht, so dachte er, vielleicht sollte er dem Allem hier und jetzt ein Ende setzten. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn mehr. Vielleicht, sollte er einfach seinen Zauberstab nehmen und ein Avada Kedavra sprechen und seine Schmerzen wären Vergangenheit. Er könnte ihre Liebe mit in die Ewigkeit nehmen, doch was wäre sie dann noch wert?

Schnell verwarf Draco den Gedanken wieder, bevor er ihn zu ernst nehmen könnte und ihn vielleicht doch noch in die Tat umsetzten würde. Stattdessen versuchte er sich jedoch einzureden zu Kämpfen und wenn es nur um sein Leben war.

**Once upon a time I was falling in love**

**But now I'm only falling apart**

**There's nothing I can do**

**A total eclipse of the heart**

**Once upon a time there was light in my life**

**But now there's only love in the dark**

**Nothing I can say**

**A total eclipse of the heart**

Seufzend löschte er die Lichter im Wohnzimmer und stieg langsam die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf. Er war einmal so verliebt und nun fühlte er sich nur noch leer. Es war als würde er neben sich stehen und könnte auf seine leere Hülle blicken. Doch irgendwie war er immer noch in seinem Körper und fühlte den ganzen Schmerz.

Er wünschte sich er könnte irgendetwas tun, damit Harry zurückkam, doch er wusste nicht was und er war sich sicher es gab nichts, was er tun konnte. Hätte er zu Harry gehen sollen und ihm alles erklären? Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal wo Harry sich gerade aufhielt. Vielleicht war er nicht einmal mehr in London. Vielleicht war er schon wieder auf Reisen.

Ohne einen Blick auf die zahlreichen Bilder auf dem Flur zu werfen, ging er ins Bad. Sei Spiegelbild sah genau so aus, wie er sich fühlte. Schlecht, einfach nur schlecht und kraftlos. Leere, verweinte, graue Augen blickten ihn traurig an. Seine Wangen waren eingefallen und es schien als hätte er schon Monate nicht mehr richtig gelacht.

Ihm wurde klar, wenn er nicht weiter leiden wolle, müsse er etwas tun und so fasste er einen Entschluss.

Schnell ging er aus dem Bad ins Schlafzimmer und zur Kommode um sich ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder zu holen. Auch wenn er nicht wusste wo Harry war, so konnte er doch wenigstens einen Brief schreiben und versuchen alles zu erklären. Obwohl er sich nicht ganz sicher war, was er eigentlich falsch gemacht hatte.

**Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes**

**Turnaround, every now and then I know  
you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be**

**Turnaround, every now and then I know  
you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am**

**Turnaround, every now and then I know  
there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you**

**Turnaround, every now and then I know  
there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do**

**Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart**

_Lieber Harry, _

_wie förmlich das doch klingt. Eben hast du dich noch nach mir umgedreht und nun bist du fort. Einfach weg und ich stehe hier einsam und weiß nicht weiter._

_Ich weiß, dass du niemals der Junge warst, der du sein wolltest. Wie auch, dein Leben war vom Schicksal vorherbestimmt. Du wolltest nur ein einfacher Junge sein, zur Schule gehen, doch das konntest du nicht. Auch wenn alle immer sagten, du würdest dich gut halten, so wusste ich doch, wie du innerlich geschrieen hast. Wie oft hast du mir in unseren seltenen Nächten erzählt, dass du keine Lust hast die Zaubererwelt zu retten. Du wolltest einfach nur ein normaler Junge sein._

_Aber ich weiß auch, dass du der einzige warst, der mich so gesehen und gewollt hat, wie ich wirklich war. Ich war der Eisprinz von Slytherin und war doch trotzdem ein Mensch mit Gefühlen. Alle sahen mich nur als kalten, arroganten Jungen, der nach Daddy's Pfeife tanzt, aber so war ich nicht und du wusstest es. Jedenfalls nachdem wir uns etwas besser kennen gelernt hatten. Nicht einmal Vincent, Gregory, Pansy oder Blaise haben mich so wahrgenommen. Sie sahen nur das Dunkle Mal und bewunderten mich. Wie spät wurde ihnen erst klar, dass es falsch war, was unsere Eltern taten?!_

_Und dann warst plötzlich du in meinem leben. Du hast mich magisch angezogen, wie noch keine Person im Universum. War es anfangs der Hass der uns verband, wurde später daraus Liebe. Wir haben uns gegenseitig schlimme Dinge angetan und haben uns beide schon 100 Mal dafür entschuldigt. Aber habe ich mich jemals für die schönen Dinge bedankt?_

_Du warst im Gegensatz zu mir immer stark, hast dich deinen Problemen gestellt. Ich habe sie immer nur hingenommen oder bin vor ihnen davon gelaufen. Ohne dich, hätte ich nie die Kraft gehabt gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Gott ich würde seinen Namen ohne dich wahrscheinlich heute noch immer nicht aussprechen. Du hast in mir wirklich Wunder vollbracht._

_Nun habe ich dir all diese Zeilen geschrieben und habe doch nichts erklärt oder verbessert. Es ist wie es ist. Du hast mich verlassen. Ich würde alles tun, damit du zurückkommst. Aber was habe ich falsch gemacht? Ich liebe dich und doch weiß ich, dass es nicht genug ist. Ich würde alles besser machen, wenn du nur zurückkommen würdest. Ich weiß ich habe die letzten Monate sehr viel gearbeitet und hatte wenig Zeit für dich. Mein kleiner Laden ist mir egal, so lange du nur wieder an meiner Seite wärst. Auch werde ich mich mit dir freuen, dass du zum ganz hohen Tier ernannt wurdest, wenn du mich nur alles wieder gut machen lässt._

_Wahrscheinlich sind meine Worte für dich nicht mehr viel Wert aber ich vermisse dich, ich brauche dich und ich will, dass alles wieder Gut wird. Mein Gott ich fange an zu flehen. Hast du schon mal einen Malfoy flehen hören? Ich tue das wirklich nur für dich. Bitte komm zurück._

_In Liebe, Draco_

Erschöpft ließ Draco die Feder sinken und las sich den Brief noch einmal durch. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht als er den Brief zusammenknüllte und wieder glatt strich. So etwas kann ich Harry doch nicht schicken, oder? Fragend sah er seine Eule an, die auf ihrem gewohnten Platz saß. Shadow legte jedoch nur kur den Kopf schief und putze dann wieder ihr Gefieder.

Wieder fiel sein Blick auf den Brief und je mehr er ihn betrachtete umso einsamer fühlte Draco sich. Schließlich beschloss er am nächsten Tag zu entscheiden, was er mit dem Brief, der so viel von seinen Gefühlen beinhaltete, geschehen sollte.

Ausgelaugt und müde zog er sich seinen Schlafanzug an und legte sich auf seine Hälfte des Bettes. Traurig besah er sich die andere Seite. Doch bevor er wieder Tränen vergießen würde stand er auf, riss die zweite Decke und das zweite Kissen vom Bett und schmiss es kurzerhand in den großen Schrank. In dem, seit Harry seien Sachen gepackt hatte, eh mehr als genug Platz war. Schnell legte er sich zurück ins Bett, wo er die Augen schloss um nicht weiter die Leere im Raum beobachten zu müssen.

Der nächste Morgen kam genau so schleppend, wie der Morgen zuvor. Er hatte kaum Schlaf gefunden, in seinen Gedanken geisterte Harry und genau wie am Morgen zuvor hatte er auch an diesem keinen Hunger.

Doch anders als gestern, ging Draco nicht direkt zur Arbeit in seinen Laden. Er setzte sich an den kleinen Küchentisch und schlug den Tagespropheten auf. Sofort wünschte er sich, er hätte es gelassen.

Auf dem Bild strahlte ihn ein Harry an, der von vielen anderen Zauberern bewundert wurde. Allen voran niemand anderes als Ernie MacMillan, welcher sich schon immer gerne auf die Seite von Harry geschlagen hatte. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, assoziierte Rita Kimkorn sofort eine Liebesbeziehung der Beiden, die ja auch wirklich toll zusammenpassten, ihrer Meinung nach. Draco sah das jedoch ganz anders aber versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Immerhin wich Rita Kimkorn immer gerne von der Wahrheit ab und Harry würde sich niemals so schnell auf jemand anderen einlassen. So hoffte Draco jedenfalls.

٭ ٭ ٭

Erschöpft kam er am späten Abend nach Hause. Der Tag war relativ ereignislos verlaufen. Er hatte einige Tränke fertig gestellt und kaum Kundschaft gehabt. Er vermutete, dass der Artikel von Rita Kimkorn ihren Teil dazu beitrug. Immerhin war er der böse Draco Malfoy, der seinen Verlobten betrogen hatte… Die einzige Ablenkung war Blaise gewesen, der wieder vorbei gekommen war, da er sich Sorgen machte, ob Draco nicht doch irgendetwas Blödes anstellte. Außerdem hatte Blaise ihn gezwungen, mit ihm etwas essen zu gehen. Draco hatte sich zwar versucht zu währen, doch es half nichts, hinzukam, dass er seit Harry weg war nichts richtiges mehr gegessen hatte und so entschied, dass es nicht schaden konnte, etwas zu essen.

Das einzige was er nun wollte, war eine schöne warme Dusche. Einfach den Tag hinter sich bringen und dann hoffentlich schnell und traumlos einschlafen. Er machte gar nicht erst das Licht an, als er die Treppe hinaufstieg und ins Schlafzimmer ging. Er kannte immerhin jeden Zentimeter genaustens.

Doch irgendetwas war anders im Schlafzimmer. Er konnte nicht genau sagen was, aber es fühlte sich so anders an, nicht so kalt wie die letzten beiden Nächte.

Noch bevor er sich umdrehte, hörte er eine Stimme sagen: „Hallo Draco." Sofort wusste er, zu wem diese Stimme gehörte und sein Herz schien einmal auszusetzen.

**And I need you now tonight**

**And I need you more than ever**

**And if you'll only hold me tight**

**We'll be holding on forever**

**And we'll only be making it right**

**Cause we'll never be wrong together**

**We can take it to the end of the line**

**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time**

**I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark**

**We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks**

**I really need you tonight**

**Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight**

„Harry?", mehr konnte er nicht hervorbringen. Seine Stimme war schon bei diesem einem Wort so zittrig gewesen.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry und ließ dabei durch einen Wink seines Zauberstabes vereinzelte Kerzen entflammen, die den Raum spärlich erhellten.

„Wie es mir geht? Du fragst ernsthaft wie es mir geht? Du hast mich verlassen, wie soll es mir da schon gehen?", sagte er in seiner altbekannten Malfoyart. Er wusste selbst nicht so genau, warum er plötzlich so wütend auf Harry war, da er sich eigentlich freute ihn wiederzusehen.

„Du hast ja Recht, es tut mir leid. – Aber ich konnte einfach nicht mehr, verstehst du?", versuchte es Harry und sah dabei auf seine ineinander gehakten Finger. Er konnte Draco einfach nicht in die Augen sehen.

Draco verstand es und verstand es auch nicht. Wenn Harry ihn liebte, warum war er dann gegangen? Nach mehreren Minuten Schweigen, in dem Dracos Gedanken in alle Richtungen schwirrten, wurde ihm schlagartig klar, dass dies hier wahrscheinlich die einzige Chance war Harry zurück zubekommen.

Draco wusste zwar, dass er mit dieser Frage alles zerstören konnte, aber er musste es einfach wissen. „Hast du was mit Ernie MacMillan? Ich habe den Tagespropheten heute gelesen", seine Stimme war leise und bedrückt, doch an Harrys Reaktion erkannte er, dass dieser die Frage sehr wohl gehört hatte.

Ungläubig sah Harry ihm nun doch in die Augen. „Glaubst du etwa, was Rita Kimkorn geschrieben hat? – Nein ich habe nichts mit ihm, obwohl er mir mehr als einmal das Angebot gemacht hat."

Der Ex-Slytherin kam sich unglaublich dumm vor diese Frage gestellt zu haben, aber immerhin hatte er nun Klarheit. Wieder entstand eine peinlich Stille und wieder durchbrach sie Draco. Mit gesenktem Blick trat er zum Fenster und sagte: „Ich hab' dich vermisst."

Harry war erstaunt, sagte jedoch nichts und blickte nur weiterhin auf Dracos Rücken.

„Ich brauche dich. – Ich brauche dich so sehr, verdammt. Ich bin niemand ohne dich, nur eine nutzlose Hülle."

Harry konnte gar nicht anders, es waren genau die Worte, die er von Draco hören wollte. Leise stand er vom Bett auf und trat hinter Draco. Zart zog er Draco von hinten in eine Umarmung und legte sein Kinn dabei auf der Schulter seines Geliebten ab.

„Meinst du das wirklich ernst? – Das was in dem Brief steht?", fragte Harry zögerlich, schmiegte sich währenddessen aber noch näher an Draco.

„Du hast ihn gelesen?" Draco war in diesem Moment so glücklich, Harry wieder an seiner Seite zu haben, dass es ihm egal war, dass er eigentlich beschlossen hatte Harry den Brief niemals zu zeigen. Es fühlte sich einfach so richtig an, sie beide zusammen in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer.

„Shadow brachte ihn mir heute Morgen. Ich konnte mich den ganzen Tag nicht mehr auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren, weil ich einfach nicht glauben konnte, was du da geschrieben hast. – Ich hatte solche Sehnsucht."

„Shadow hat dir den Brief gebracht? Aber ich wollte ihn dir doch eigentlich niemals zeigen."

„Schhhh.", unterbrach Harry ihn.

Erst langsam begriff Draco welch ein Wunder seine Eule für ihn vollbracht hatte. Harry stand nun bei ihm, in ihrem gemeinsamen Haus. Plötzlich bemerkte der Blonde, dass er Harrys Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet hatte.

„Lass es mich dir beweisen, was ich geschrieben habe. Ich weiß wir zwei sind eine explosive Mischung aber lass es uns noch mal versuchen. Wir hatten doch 7 tolle Jahre zusammen. Naja ok die Jahre im Krieg vielleicht ausgenommen.", erklärte Draco und schlang dabei seine Arme um die von Harry. Nach dem letzten Satz konnte er fühlen, wir Harry an seiner Halsbeuge lächelte.

„Sagen wir 5 tolle Jahre", grinste Harry und setzte nun Schmetterlingsküsse auf Dracos Nacken.

„Heißt das, du gibt's mir noch eine Chance?"

„Wenn du mich nicht gleich küsst, überleg ich es mir vielleicht noch mal."

Dies ließ sich Draco natürlich nicht zweimal sagen. Somit drehte er seinen Harry zu sich um und gab ihm einen zarten Kuss, der schnell leidenschaftlich wurde.

Harry verlor sich in dem Kuss und bekam nur am Rand mit, wie Draco ihn langsam mit zum Bett zog.

„Gott ich liebe dich so sehr:"

Wieder entstand ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss, der beiden den Atem raubte.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

* * *

Ich hoffe euch hat meine erste Fanfiction (und dann auch noch Songfic) gefallen. Ich wäre dankbar für Reviews :-) 


End file.
